KotORCG Old Republic Campaigns
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide '' ''See also: Gamemastering The galaxy is torn by war. The Old Republic is fighting for its survival, and everywhere the enemies of civilization- The Krath, The Mandalorians, The Sith- threaten to shatter what tenuous hold the Republic has on the galaxy. Lightsabers clash on nearly every planet, and few worlds remain untouched by the violence of the times. This is the galaxy into which heroes in a Old Republic Campaign must venture forth, and it is a galaxy that teems with adventure possibilities. An Old Republic Campaign gives Gamemasters opportunities that they do not have in other eras, allowing the freedom to create unique stories that let the heroes influence galactic events. An Old Republic Campaign gives the Gamemaster carte blanche to create epic campaigns that put the heroes (And their Destinies) in the forefront of the setting, with only a few sources of existing continuity to deal with. Old Republic Campaigns take place against a backdrop that captures everything that makes Star Wars unique. Even more so than in the Clone Wars, these are the days of The Jedi in their prime. They do battle with the evil Sith, and defend the galaxy against the Mandalorian hordes. Heroes rise to prominence and then fall into darkness, and villains who seem beyond saving find redemption and reject The Dark Side. Soldiers leave the planets of their birth to head off to war on distant battlefields, only to be drawn to their homeworlds as the war comes quickly to a new front. Criminals thrive on the chaos of war, and nobles and corporations struggle to wrest the reins of power away from their adversaries, and perhaps even from the Republic. Yet, The Old Republic Era has a feel all its own, and this section should help Gamemasters develop a sense for the qualities that make a campaign in this era unique, explaining how to capture that feeling and use it to create epic adventures. Abundance of Force-Users A key element of an Old Republic Campaign is the many Force-using characters active throughout the galaxy at this time. Unlike campaigns set in the classic era, Jedi, Sith, and other Force-sensitive groups are spread throughout the galaxy. Moreover, The Jedi Order has not been vigilant in scooping up up members of other Force-using groups. As a result, many worlds maintain alternate Force Traditions while still sending members to become Jedi. Though such Force Traditions are eventually absorbed into The Jedi Order in later years, for now the Order's influence is less focused, allowing alternate Force Traditions to flourish even on worlds where a Jedi Watchman has been assigned to stand guard over the planet. Though Jedi Watchmen try to recruit members of alternate Force Traditions as Padawan learners, they do not have the manpower to force anyone to join the Order. As a result, Force-using enemies are common. Almost any adventure might feature a Force-sensitive opponent or ally, whether that character comes from the Jedi or Sith organizations or from a smaller tradition. Additionally, Force-wielding heroes are not looked at askance by the general populace during this time; most worlds under Republic or Sith control are well aware of the capabilities of The Jedi and their darker counterparts, and encountering one is rarely cause for alarm. Meeting a Jedi might cause a stir in out-of-the-way communities, but most major cities have seen Jedi and Sith representatives in recent times and are unlikely to respond with fear or prejudice. Some corporations, governments, and criminal organizations are even known to employ Force-users to gain a small edge, and noble houses hide Force-sensitive sons and daughters from The Jedi, keeping them concealed to gain an advantage over other houses. The Jedi Order Affiliation Page: The Jedi Between The Great Sith War and The Dark Wars, The Jedi go from the height of their power to a mere remnant of their existence. Unlike the Jedi of later years, the Jedi in Old Republic Campaigns are likely to be fractious and unwilling to bow to their own central authority- the Jedi Council. Before The Great Sith War, most Jedi are lone masters with a handful of pupils, or teachers at various academies scattered throughout the galaxy. As war spreads across the galaxy again and again, Jedi see the need for a strong central authority, and the Jedi Council gains more power. However, some Jedi are unwilling to accept what they see as the Jedi Council's yoke of command, and they defy the Council on a regular basis. Though this leads to in-fighting among The Jedi, it does have one positive side-effect: the bond between Jedi Masters and their apprentices becomes stronger. Padawans are more likely to follow in their Masters' footsteps in an Old Republic Campaign, and might side with their Masters against the Jedi Council if a dispute develops. Moreover, the Jedi Enclaves and Academies spread throughout the galaxy, The Jedi Order is extremely decentralized (See Jedi Organizations). Academies can be found on Arkania, Dantooine, Dorin, Taris, Telos, and Teya IV to name only a few. Additionally, hundreds of Jedi are trained by lone Masters away from any academy or enclave. As a result, a Jedi can be accepted into the Order, raised and trained, and become a Jedi Knight without ever setting foot on Coruscant. For Gamemasters, this mean that using The Jedi as antagonists or the motivators of plots is easier than in other eras. Conflicts between Jedi, although rarely violent, are not unheard of, and two factions of Jedi with opposing views might throw whole systems or even entire sectors of the galaxy into turmoil with their disagreements. For example, a Gamemaster wishing to use Jedi as antagonists for an adventure could create a scenario in which two Jedi Masters are at odds over how to deal with a trade dispute between planets. As the Jedi step in on behalf of each side of the dispute, both sides are emboldened and begin to act rashly. As Jedi flock to either cause, civil war breaks out in the system, with Jedi on either side trying to force the opposition to back down. Without a strong Jedi Council to step in and stop conflicts from escalating, the heroes might become caught between two Jedi ideologies with no hope of outside assistance, requiring them to step in and solve the dispute in whatever way they can. The Krath Affiliation Page: The Krath Neither The Jedi nor The Sith are the ones who initially tip the scales of destiny and plunge the galaxy into a century of war. The Krath, a small cult of Dark Side Force-users from The Deep Core, have the ignominious distinction of igniting The Great Sith War. Though they are the first group of Dark Side cultists to rise in prominence in the galaxy, they are far from the last. The Krath, unlike The Sith, are largely unknown to The Jedi before the war, and as a result they are mysterious enemies that have the advantage of surprise over The Jedi and the Republic. The Krath are Dark Side cultists who base their powers on ancient Sith teachings. Founded by nobles from The Deep Core, The Krath quickly ascend to power when they seize control of the Empress Teta system. With one prominent and powerful star system under their control, The Krath expand outward, and soon they plunge the entire Core into open war, with attacks against both The Old Republic and The Jedi. The Krath attract the attention of the newly revived Sith, and with a coalition between the Krath military, The Sith, and The Mandalorians (Brought to The Krath by fallen Jedi Ulic-Qel Droma), the forces of darkness ravage The Deep Core and spread the war all the way to The Outer Rim. Unfortunately for the galaxy, neither The Krath nor their Mandalorian allies have much interest in maintaining infrastructures or civil order, and as a result much of the galaxy succumbs to a tide of darkness. The Krath present a unique opportunity for Gamemasters in that they are a source for nontraditional Dark Side Force-users. The Sith have a great history with The Jedi, but The Krath are relative newcomers to the galactic scene and can fulfill nearly any role the Gamemaster needs. Krath enemies can be mysterious foes whose powers are unknown and whose techniques and politics are completely alien to the heroes. Likewise, they can be tempters who promote power, glory, and fame for the heroes, hoping to woo them to their side in The Great Sith War. They might even be unlikely allies; not all The Krath are happy with their alliance with The Sith or The Mandalorians, and corrupt Krath leaders might seize an opportunity to eliminate one of those factions if possible, agreeing to aid the heroes if needed. Return of the Sith Affiliation Page: The Sith The Sith are thought to be extinct, but the Republic experiences a rude awakening when The Sith return to galactic prominence. These ancient foes of The Jedi can be the primary antagonists of many Old Republic Campaigns: they return from a thousand years of secrecy to rise to power in The Great Sith War; they bide their time during The Restoration Period; they watch from the shadows during The Mandalorian Wars; they clash directly with the Republic during The Jedi Civil War; and they return to their vicious infighting during The Dark Wars. The Sith are omnipresent, though sometimes hidden, and they fit well into nearly any campaign. They are the classic foes of The Jedi, performing much the same function in this era as the Empire does during the Galactic Civil War. The Sith goes into more detail about The Sith, including their history and motivations, and provides numerous suggestions for how to integrate them into a campaign. Gamemasters should not hesitate to use The Sith in any Old Republic Campaign, as their presence is both iconic and exciting. The Sith provide excellent enemies for all kinds of characters- not just Jedi. Smugglers and criminals hate The Sith for their ruthless dealings with The Fringe, and those loyal to the Republic have little desire to see The Sith Empire gain any more power or seize any more Republic territory. Civilization Under Siege Several successive wars throw the Republic into turmoil, allowing the criminal elements of the galaxy to rise to prominence. Organized crime, in a variety of forms, seizes power, and lawlessness and violence become the rule on worlds where Republic presence is light. The Exchange Affiliation Page: The Exchange The Exchange is one of the largest criminal networks in the galaxy. Though their operations thrive on The Outer Rim- outside Republic control and law enforcement- elements of their schemes and organization can be found throughout the galaxy. The organization is said to be run by an entity or individual known as the Compeer, but the person's location and identity remain mysterious, even to those high up in The Exchange leadership. The GenoHaradan Affiliation Page: The GenoHaradan The GenoHaradan are a secret bounty hunters' guild, controlled by several overseers out to influence galactic governments and other organizations through selective assassinations. Unlike other guilds, The GenoHaradan perform assassinations to influence galactic politics and manipulate the outcome of important events. The GenoHaradan overseers pull the strings of thousands of politicians and corporate executives, and though they might not have the overt power of The Exchange, they can achieve their goals when the need arises- and achieve them secretly. The guild is so secretive that virtually no outsiders know of its existence, making the guild's impact on the galaxy difficult to assess- especially in times of war. Revan is rumored to have decimated the organization during their search for The Star Forge, but like so much of GenoHaradan history, this cannot be confirmed. The guild recruits primarily from the ranks of bounty hunters. However, the few members exposed to the outside world have come from a variety of criminal backgrounds. Swoop Gangs Swoop Gangs are the scourge of Outer Rim worlds and seedier sections of mega cities throughout the galaxy. In regions with wide open spaces, the gangs move about on their Swoop Racers, causing trouble wherever they go. In the megacities, they fly throughout the lower levels, competing in underground racing. At a minimum, the races are gambling opportunities, but far more often they are about honor or settling arguments- at least the nonviolent kind. The gangs participate in most forms of petty criminal activity and are particularly opportunistic, especially when it comes to kidnapping and theft. In the low levels of the Undercity on the planet Taris, two well-established and particularly competitive gangs are the Black Vulkars and Hidden Beks. Both of these gangs have established their own base of operation, including their own garages where they store and tend to their customized Lhosan Swoop Racers. Swoop Gang members are known to defect from one gang to another, especially if the leadership is more to their liking. The two gangs are never friendly, and open warfare often breaks over the smallest of disagreements. Of the two, the Black Vulkars are regarded as the more brutal, participating in slavery. The Hidden Beks, on the other hand, fight for the Taris resistance during the Mandalorian occupation. Constant Warfare From one end of The Old Republic Era to the other, the galaxy is constantly torn by wars, and times of peace seem more rare than times of conflict. Most of the heroes in an Old Republic Campaign (Except those set in The Great Sith War) will have experienced nearly a lifetime of war, and have likely felt the rippling effect of massive battles and horrific devastation. As such, the face of the galaxy is much different than in the classic era; the advent of the Clone Wars was a major event in the galaxy, while the Republic has already weathered two major wars by the time The Jedi Civil War begins. More than just affecting the heroes, the constant warfare plaguing the galaxy has changed the faces of planets and their populations irrevocably. Most planets have militias and defense forces that are significantly more powerful than they could have in peacetime. Conversely, some worlds have been so devastated by war that their populations are barely hanging on to their lives, and on many worlds the toll of war has simply exhausted their resources and lead to widespread famine, plague, and a collapse of infrastructure. Even worlds that have not seen the use of superweapons may look as though they have been devastated by one, with cities crumbling under a lack of maintenance and empty buildings looking like mere ghosts of a civilization with no populace. Even liberation often brings devastation. When The Jedi liberate a planet from the clutches of The Sith or The Mandalorians, the locals still suffer the side effects of that battle. Many native populations are as wary of their liberators as their oppressors, and sometimes they lash out at anyone they can blame for the pain they have endured. The Great Sith War Main Article: The Great Sith War The Great Sith War is the first major conflict of the era and one that will set the tone for the century of conflict to come. Unlike the later wars, the Great Sith War begins with a small group of tyrants in The Deep Core and then slowly expands to encompass the entire galaxy as disparate factions unite to battle against the Republic. During the Great Sith War, the galaxy is shocked out of complacency and suffers widespread devastation, reaching the point where the Republic itself is in danger of collapse. Were it not for The Jedi and their defeat of the Sith leader Ulic-Qel Droma, the galaxy might have been plunged into an inescapable chaos. The dark forces of the Great Sith War are called from several different groups. As a result, adventures set during this war will be guaranteed to feature a wide variety of opponents. During this time, the enemy forces consist mainly of Krath warriors and their leaders, some Sith forces directly under the command of the new Sith Lords, and Mandalorian Crusaders (But not the Neo-Crusaders). Major antagonists will include Krath Death Witches, minor and major Sith Lords, Mandalorian commanders, and opportunistic mercenaries. More than in any other war, the opposition in a campaign set during the Great Sith War will be an amalgamation of several different factions. During the Great Sith War, heroes might be agents of The Old Republic or The Jedi, sent to deal with plots and mysteries related to The Krath, The Sith, or The Mandalorians. Adventures in the Great Sith War may deal with the ever-growing tide of barbarism and evil flowing from The Deep Core, and many times the heroes will find themselves outnumbered and surrounded by barbaric hordes of Krath warriors or the vicious forces of The Mandalorians. Plots and villains of the Great Sith War often tend to deal with arcane rituals of the ancient Sith Lords, and the tone of such a campaign will likely lean more toward space fantasy than traditional space opera. The Mandalorian Wars Main Article: The Mandalorian Wars During the Mandalorian Wars, the heroes face off against hordes of armored warriors from a variety of Species- or join them. During the Mandalorian Wars, the Republic faces off against a powerful, ever growing enemy force without the assistance of The Jedi, leaving the skirmish to be an almost entirely military affair. Unlike the wars that precede and follow it, the struggles between The Jedi and other Force-using enemies are of minimal importance, and the battles of the Mandalorian Wars take place without the intervention of a mystical energy field or its manipulators. The Mandalorians are the primary antagonists of the Mandalorian Wars. During this time, a few Crusaders who fought in the Great Sith War may still be engaged in the fight, but many of the Mandalorian forces are made up of Neo-Crusaders and their officers. A key factor in the Mandalorians' successes during this time is their ability to recruit new warriors from the populations of the planets they conquer; as a result, Gamemasters using Mandalorians in their campaigns can feel free to alter the statistics of the Neo-Crusaders, replacing the Human Species Traits with those of other Species. Unlike Sith Troopers, Mandalorians need not all be visually identical, and coming into a fight that features a hulking Feeorin Neo-Crusader alongside Humans and Rodians in Mandalorian armor adds an interesting element to the fight. The Mandalorian Wars represent a struggle between barbarism and civilization; though The Mandalorians are more organized under the Neo-Crusaders philosophies advocated by Cassus Fett, they are still capable of unspeakable acts of violence. Adventures set during the Mandalorian Wars may feature massive battles where technology and skill of soldiers determines the outcome of the fight, not a duel between Jedi, and the time period lends itself well to gritty, brutal adventures where the Republic teeters on the brink of being shattered under the strength of the Mandalorian assault. The Jedi Civil War Main Article: The Jedi Civil War The Jedi Civil War is all about betrayal. Republic heroes who fought in the Mandalorian Wars now stand at the side of Sith Lords. Jedi who were once loyal servants of the Light now lie for the chance to be the next great Dark Lord of the Sith. During the Jedi Civil War, former allies find themselves on opposite sides of the conflict, with little choice but to fight their ex-comrades or be killed. During the Jedi Civil War, heroes are also presented with similar choices, and may need to choose sides or face off against old friends. During the Jedi Civil War, the reborn Sith Empire is truly at the height of its power and influence. Unlike during the Great Sith War, The Sith Empire of the Jedi Civil War does not share the spotlight with any other factions. This Sith Empire employs armies full of Sith Troopers, led by Sith Officers, and ruled over by the Dark Side-wielding Sith Lords. This is The Sith Empire at its purest, at a point during which it most closely resembles Palpatine's Galactic Empire that will rise several thousand years in the future. The Jedi Civil War provides many options for exciting adventures. Since the heroes never know whether their allies may secretly be planning on defecting to The Sith Empire, it becomes difficult to trust anyone, and makes the eventual betrayal of allies all the more bitter. The Sith are constantly trying to find ways to draw more worlds into their Empire, and The Jedi and The Old Republic must foil their plots and clash with The Sith head-on to prevent the galaxy from being swallowed by darkness. Adventures set in this war will likely take place against iconic Star Wars backdrops, featuring intense Lightsaber duels on exotic worlds, space battles that determine the fate of entire star systems, and heroes outnumbered by legions of enemy troops. The Dark Wars Main Article: The Dark Wars In many ways, the Dark Wars resemble the time of The New Republic immediately following the Galactic Civil War. During the Dark Wars, the once-monolithic Sith Empire is reduced to many smaller territories, each ruled over by a warlord with ambitions of being the next great Sith Lord. Occasionally a leader rises that can unite those warlords (For example, when Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus seize control of the Sith remnants), but eventually even those temporary alliances crumble. The Sith are still a threat, and The Jedi have been nearly eliminated, leaving The Old Republic, The Jedi, and The Sith wearied and battered from the prior decades of conflict. During the Dark Wars, Gamemasters have as many or more options for antagonists in their campaigns. The Sith are still around and strong, if fractured, and serve as perfectly serviceable foes. However, The Sith aren't the only interesting antagonists. For example, a rebellious Mandalorian leader might try to stage a coup on a Sith world, seizing that territory for themselves and plunging an entire sector into war. Mercenaries who fought in the Jedi Civil War might go on a rampage across the galaxy, or The Exchange could hatch a plot that could destabilize the Republic. A campaign set during the Dark Wars has the advantage of putting a lot of resources at the heroes' disposal. The Old Republic is the larger and more stable force, and the various Sith warlords are too small and unwilling to cooperate to pose a significant threat. Though the Republic is cautious and does not want The Sith Empire to rise again, there is enough stability in the galaxy that commerce and politics can resume. The Republic military will still engage The Sith from time to time, but the real threat is a Sith leader that can unite the warlords and lead a renewed assault against the Republic. Mysterious Enemies Though the threat from enemies is ever-present, in an Old Republic Campaign those threats may be difficult to see at first. One's enemies may be hidden, remaining entirely unseen before striking out from the shadows, or they may be right in front of you, presenting a deceptive facade all the while planning to attack. An Old Republic Campaign is rife with antagonists and opponents whose motivations, history, plans, and appearances may be all but unknown to the heroes, and a major motivation in the campaign may simply be to find out the truth behind the mystery of an enemy. Threats can come from many angles in The Old Republic Era, and the real danger is not seeing those threats until it is too late to resist them. It is not just one's enemies that may be shrouded in mystery, but also a wide variety of events and plots as well. Zayne Carrick attempts to unravel the mystery behind the murder of his fellow Padawans against the backdrop of The Mandalorian Wars, while an amnesiac Revan retraces their steps to unlock the secrets of ancient Rakatan Mysteries. There are things in the galaxy that no one knows about or understands, and the unearthing of ancient secrets can often lead to mysteries that require an entire campaign's worth of adventures to unravel. Campaigns themed around mysteries of this sort often involve lengthy investigations, surprise plot twists, false trails and red herrings, and a strong sense that in the unknown waits real and palpable danger. The Gamemasters looking to add a sense of the mysterious and unknown danger to their campaigns, one of the best methods of doing so is to shroud one's villains in secrecy. A classic trope of the Star Wars saga, compelling and mysterious villains can spur on heroes who seek to find out more about who they are fighting and what malicious plots they have in store for the galaxy. Sith Lords like Darth Revan and Darth Nihilus are excellent examples of enemies whose secrets make them compelling characters. Players will want to know more about a mysterious villain naturally, but it is also the responsibility of the Gamemaster to provide them with ways of doing so. The path that Revan takes in rediscovering their own mysterious past is a prime example of an exciting adventure involving dangerous mysteries; the heroes of an Old Republic Campaign should undertake adventures that uncover secrets and delve into the unknown where danger and death could lurk behind every blast door. Betrayal One key theme in an Old Republic Campaign is the concept of betrayal. Betrayal plays a major role in many of the stories set during this time period. Ulic Qel-Droma betrays The Jedi Order and becomes a Dark Lord of the Sith; the Jedi Covenant betrays their Padawans on Taris; a large segment of the Republic betrays its government to join The Sith during The Jedi Civil War. Throughout The Old Republic Era there is a constant danger that your friends and allies may only be waiting for the right time to betray you, or even may do so without any forethought. Those who are your allies today could be your enemies tomorrow, and it makes an uneasy life for those heroes who need to rely on the help of others to achieve their goals. No one is immune to betrayal in an Old Republic Campaign. Jedi Masters, long servants of The Force, succumb to the draw of The Dark Side and turn their backs on their comrades. Respected veteran military leaders may flee across battle lines to join the opposing forces, either out of a sense of preservation or even the belief that they have been fighting on the wrong side all along. Sith Lords squabble amongst themselves, waiting for the right moment to drive their Lightsaber into the back of an ally who lets his guard down. For the heroes, this means that a mentor of today may become the enemy of tomorrow, or they may find themselves targeted by allies that would once shelter them. War does strange things to people, even peaceful people, and betrayal lurks in the heart of any being that feels fear, greed, paranoia, confusion, doubt, or loss. Betrayal is not the sole province of nonplayer characters, either. Though many Gamemasters may wish to avoid conflict between heroes, the dynamics of this time period make it easier than ever for a hero to turn on their allies when the time is right. Sometimes this means that the hero falls to The Dark Side, running off to join The Krath or The Sith in their wars against the Republic. Other times this may mean drawing their comrades into a trap, luring them into the clutches of The Exchange to claim a handsome reward. Gamemasters should be careful when allowing this kinds of conflict to arise between heroes; though it can lead to compelling storytelling, it can also sometimes lead to friction or resentment between players. If a Gamemaster feels that the story could benefit a hero's betrayal, approach the player of that hero separately to discuss the motivations, timing, and consequences of that betrayal. Such a betrayal may be tied to that hero's Destiny, or it could simply be a natural occurrence in the storyline. In most cases, a hero that betrays their party should become an NPC, allowing the player of that character to create a new hero to join the party. Hidden Dangers Along with the dangers of betrayal and enemies that the heroes must face, the galaxy itself is a treacherous place rife with secret weapons and artifacts. Like the era surrounding the Galactic Civil War, this galaxy is littered with superweapons and items of great power during this time period, each one of which awaits discovery. In fact, many adventures may revolve around the heroes in pursuit of a powerful weapon, racing against their enemies to claim it with failure resulting in galactic devastation. Below are some examples of dangerous mysteries that can be used in any Old Republic Campaign. * The Dark Reaper- A Force-draining weapon rediscovered by The Krath and used in The Great Sith War. * The Mass Shadow Generator- A superweapon designed to draw upon the natural gravity shadows generated by a planet to unleash massive devastation to everything within the vicinity of the planet on which it is used. * Rakatan Mysteries- The Rakatans were masters of incredible technology, but when their Infinite Empire crumbled they left behind a legacy of artifacts of their advanced civilization that are just waiting to be found. * The Star Forge- A massive Space Station that is capable of mass-producing Vehicles, weapons, and Starships. New Powers on the Rise The repeated devastation of the galaxy leads to massive rebuilding efforts on behalf of the Republic. During this time, many corporations suddenly find themselves with vast amounts of political clout thanks to the Coruscant Financial Exchange Establishment Act. Similarly, as previously widespread organizations collapse as a result of assets lost during wartime, others step in to take their places, leading to a wealth of new powers in the galaxy coming onto the scene suddenly. The Hyperspace Navigators Guild Affiliation Page: The Hyperspace Navigators Guild Though far from a politically influential organization, the Hyperspace Navigators Guild impacts the lives of sentient beings across the galaxy. During The Old Republic Era, most ships throughout the galaxy begin to carry their own Navicomputers, and the Hyperspace Beacons maintained by the Navigators Guild rapidly diminish in importance. This does not stop the guild from continuing to function as a primary repository for navigational data, especially in The Unknown Regions and The Deep Core. The Hyperspace Navigators Guild is responsible for the discovery and establishment of new Hyperspace routes throughout the galaxy. Scouts across the galaxy are constantly attempting to discover new Hyperspace routes, and the Navigators Guild pays handsomely for information regarding the creation of new Hyperlanes. Once a scout reports the existence of a new route, the guild begins the lengthy process of verifying the safety and integrity of the route, investigating large amounts of resources and time to make sure that the route is safe and will remain in existence for the long-term. Once a lane has been verified, the Hyperspace Navigators Guild passes the data on the route on to the Space Ministry, from which point the coordinates are distributed throughout the galaxy. While a route is still under investigation, the guild is responsible for maintaining the Hyperspace Beacons marking the route and organizing scouts using the routes. During wartime, the Republic goes to great pains to ensure that knowledge of secret Hyperspace corridors remains concealed, and the guildhouse on Empress Teta becomes nearly as important as the Senate on Coruscant. The Ascent of Corporations Major corporations form the backbone of the Republic economy and many political entities in the galaxy. The scope of a corporation ranges from very small, such as one based in a specific city, to incomprehensibly vast interstellar companies, such as The Czerka Corporation. A successful corporation might operate for years, even centuries. Some remain family- or clan- owned operations, but others shift ownership and allegiances as they are bought, sold, or taken over by any number of methods. Interstellar corporations are by far the most influential and powerful companies in the galaxy. Corporations control vast tracts of space, such as the Corporate Sector in the classic era. Those who live under corporate rule find that Republic law means little, especially in outlying areas. Most corporations look out for their bottom-line and the interests of their owners or leaders rather than looking after the welfare of those who live on company planets. * Adascorp- The galaxy's largest bioengineering firm. * The Czerka Corporation- One of the most widespread and influential of the galaxy's vast interstellar corporations. * Lhosan Industries- The inventor and first mass producer of the modern Swoop Racer.